


A blessing

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Tumblr prompts [39]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Flirting, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Raphael is a Little Shit, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: “Por el amor de Dios, Simon, don’t you have anything useful to do or someone else to bother with this nonsense?” Raphael sighed and got up from his desk to pour himself a glass of blood and, after brief consideration, one for the fledgeling as well.“No to both of those. You’re my favourite to bother, Rapha,” Simon piped with an audible grin on his lips and he tilted his head a little so he was able to watch the clan leader. From his perspective, the other was almost upside down now and it really wasn’t Simon’s fault that Raphael’s butt was the first thing his eyes landed on - it was all to blame on the perspective!“So, can we? Shapeshift, I mean,” he followed up on his earlier statement and rested his phone display first on his chest, still ogling the older vampire’s behind before blinking slowly when Raphael turned around, pulling his gaze to a less obvious part of the other’s body when he came over to the couch.





	A blessing

**Author's Note:**

> _Hey if you're still taking drabble prompts, “You’re blessed to have me in your life” or “If I could, I would throw you off a cliff” for Saphael :)_
> 
> I decided to just combine both into one story because it somehow worked out well :)

“Do you think a vampire would make a good superhero? Such a shame that Batman is already taken as a name,” Simon mused while lounging on the couch in Raphael’s office who had just finished a phone call with the leader of the Chicago Clan and glared at him in a silent order to shut up.

“I can’t come up with a cool sounding name and these name generators suck,” he went on while tapping on away on his phone before snorting in disbelief, “this one suggests stuff like  _ Night Shifter _ or  _ Shade Lad _ \- sounds like that one would be more suitable for an Irish vampire. I guess  _ Midnightmorph _ sounds actually kind of cool but you have yet to answer my question if we are actually able to shift into bats or cat or dogs or whatever!”

“Por el amor de Dios, Simon, don’t you have anything useful to do or someone else to bother with this nonsense?” Raphael sighed and got up from his desk to pour himself a glass of blood and, after brief consideration, one for the fledgeling as well.

“No to both of those. You’re my favourite to bother, Rapha,” Simon piped with an audible grin on his lips and he tilted his head a little so he was able to watch the clan leader. From his perspective, the other was almost upside down now and it really wasn’t Simon’s fault that Raphael’s butt was the first thing his eyes landed on - it was all to blame on the perspective!

“So, can we? Shapeshift, I mean,” he followed up on his earlier statement and rested his phone display first on his chest, still ogling the older vampire’s behind before blinking slowly when Raphael turned around, pulling his gaze to a less obvious part of the other’s body when he came over to the couch.

“How about you show up to your daily training and pay attention, maybe you’ll get your answer there,” Raphael replied dryly, offering one of the glasses to Simon with a small annoyed frown on his face that made Simon want to reach out and press his fingertips to the wrinkles that expression caused between the other’s eyebrows.

“Well, maybe if I knew we could actually do cool stuff like that, it would motivate me to always show up at training and be more attentive.” He blinked up at Raphael with an innocent smile and wide eyes, trying to go for the pleading puppy gaze in hopes of getting the other to talk that way.

“Guess you will never find out, then,” the clan leader replied with a shrug and placed the glass on the narrow coffee table because Simon apparently couldn’t bother to take it from his hand.

The fledgeling made a small, annoyed sound in the back of his throat and sat up, catching Raphael’s wrist in his hand and not paying attention to his phone sliding down to land on the soft cushions of the couch.

“Come on tell me. I need to know!”

“Because of some stupid theoretical superhero name? You’re probably the last person suitable to be a superhero with your clumsiness. You’d only cause more trouble instead of saving anyone.”

“Don’t be so rude! I’m not  _ that _ clumsy and there’s nothing stupid about wanting to be prepared,” Simon complained, tugging at the other’s wrist to silently prompt him to sit down on the couch as well, scooting over the tiniest bit to offer Raphael some room. The clan leader huffed, rolled his eyes but still slid into the place next to Simon, taking a sip of his blood before putting the glass down as well.

“I’m not going to play along with this nonsense. Maybe you should go bother Stan, I’m sure he would be delighted,” he suggested and barely kept his lips from curling into a grin because he knew very well that Stan would  _ not _ appreciate being pulled into this.

“Actually, I tried to strike up a conversation about this exact topic with him earlier and his reply was, and this is a direct quote,  _ if I could, I would throw you off a cliff _ ,” Simon whined and jutted his bottom lip out in a pout that looked far more adorable that it should be allowed to. Raphael couldn’t help but huff out a soft laughter at that because that did sound a lot like Stan.

“Maybe you should have been more persistent,” the clan leader offered, amusement clear in his voice, and he knew that Simon was actually still a little intimidated by Stan and therefore didn’t dare to bother him as much as Raphael or even Lily.

“To find out if he would actually throw me off a cliff? No, thank you. You’re less dangerous company and at least don’t threaten me.”

“I could change that easily. You only need to be threatened a little to shut up?”

“Please, as if you could seriously threaten me! You would never harm me in any way so that attempt would be in vain.”

“Well, you are terribly annoying, that’s a pretty good incentive to reconsider that.” Raphael grinned at the fledgeling, showing a hint of teeth and his fangs in the process, and Simon narrowed his eyes at him.

“You’re way too soft to seriously consider that. Also, you’re blessed to have me in your life and you damn well know it. So how about you stop pretending like I’m oh-so-annoying?” Simon tried to glare at the clan leader, without much success, and his expression quickly turned into another pout that tempted Raphael to lean in and press his mouth against the other’s jutted out bottom lip.

“I think you meant  _ cursed _ because I fail to see the blessing in any of this,” Raphael sighed dramatically but he didn’t complain when Simon suddenly grabbed his shoulders to press him into the couch, swinging a leg over the clan leader’s to settle in his lap.

“You’re such an ass,” Simon muttered but there was a barely there hint of a grin in the corners of his mouth and his lips hovered dangerously close above Raphael’s who had a difficult time holding himself back from closing the small gap between their faces.

“Is that why you were staring at it earlier?”

Simon knew his cheeks were at least dusted a pale pink now and he cursed himself inwardly for not being more subtle about staring at Raphael’s butt earlier. Instead of answering, he simply pressed his mouth to the clan leader’s and growled at the muffled laughter his reaction caused from the other vampire. His boyfriend was a terrible person!


End file.
